


Until Dawn

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mainly Snowbaz, Shadowhunter!Simon, Vampire!Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have disappeared. Izzy has reasons to think they're in England. So, who better to look for them than Simon Snow, the most powerful Shadowhunter in the UK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Important: Simon here is Simon Snow, not Simon Lewis!

**SIMON**

 

“Okay, calm down, Izzy,” I tell her through the phone. “You say that Alec and Magnus have disappeared? Have you checked Magnus apartment?”

“Yes, Simon, of course I have! They weren’t there,” she says, hysterical. “I think the Humdrum has kidnapped them.”

“The Humdrum? Not Valentine? You think they’re in England?” I ask her. “Why do you think so?”

“The tracker… it says Alec is in England. But he’s not answering my calls.”

“Okay, Izzy, I’ll talk to Penny and the rest and we’ll start looking for them immediately,” I tell her. “You stay at the Institute and keep an eye on the tracker, okay? I’ll tell you when I have some news.”

“Okay. I wish I could come look for them myself but I have to take care of Max. And I don’t want the Clave to know,” she says. “Thank you Simon. Call me soon. Bye.” And she hangs up.

I go find Penny.

\---

“Are you sure this is the Humdrum?” Penny asks after I tell her what Isabelle has told me. “It could be the numpties.”

“But the numpties only kidnap mundanes, don’t they?”

“Yes. And vampires. I think we should talk to them, it’s infuriating but they always know more than we do.”

“The numpties?”

“The vampires, Simon,” she says. “ _ Baz _ .”

“Ugh, Penny, no. I hate him. He thinks I’m an idiot. And he’s always mocking me,” I protest.

“Yes, but you know he will only talk to you.” That’s true. He won’t speak with any other Shadowhunter. I swear he does that to irritate me. “You have to go see if he knows something. You owe it to the Lightwoods.”

She’s right. The Lightwoods are like my family. They adopted me when I was a child, orphan  and clueless about the Shadowhunters world, and they showed me everything I know today.

I have to go to Hampshire.

\---

I don’t need to knock on the door. Baz opens it the moment I step before it. 

“Snow?” he inquires, cocking an eyebrow. 

You’d think that vampires go all day dressed up in fancy suits. Well, not Baz. He’s wearing  _ jeans _ .

“B- Baz…” I mumble.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks, impatiently.

“I need your help. You have to tell me where the Humdrum is hiding.”

“I  _ have _ to? Where are your manners, Snow?”

“Are your sentences always questions?”

“Are yours always rubbish?” he snaps.

“Agh. Stop being a fucking twat.”

“What do you need my help for, Snow?”

“Do you have any information on the Humdrum?” I ask him. I’m losing my patience, too.

“We may have.”

“I need you to take me to where the Humdrum is.”

“Why would I risk my life for a  _ Shadowhunter _ ?” he spits the word like it were bile.

“We… may have some information on Natasha Grimm-Pitch’s death.” I didn’t want to resort to this, but it’s my only option. Natasha Grimm-Pitch was Baz’s mother. She was a Shadowhunter. The most powerful one that has ever existed. She set herself on fire when a group of vampires attacked her academy.

“Why would I believe you?”

“I’m telling the truth.” I look at him in the eyes. Such pretty eyes.

“And how do I know that?” he asks, skeptical.

“Stop. With. The. Fucking. Questions!” I shout. He’s impossible, handsomeness be damned. “Look. Let’s make a… truce. On paper. You help me and I help you. Okay?”

“Hmph,” he harrumphs. “Fine.”

\---

Baz tells me that the Humdrum is actually controlled by the Mage and that he’s hidden in the depths of the Wavering Wood. The Mage is one of the last warlocks in England. But he’s nothing like Alec’s fiancé, Magnus Bane. The Mage is always middling with political affairs and making our work impossible.

We go there to find him as soon as the sun sets.

The Wavering Wood is  _ huge _ . It will take us days to find the Mage.

I text Penny with the news so she doesn’t get too worried.

We search for hours until I decide to call it a day. Or best said, a night. 

We find a cozy small cave and settle down to rest.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” I ask Baz as I lie on the floor.

“I rest.”

“Well, I do sleep. And I’m going to do it now. Don’t do anything weird. And don’t run away.”

“You know I can’t. The truce, remember?”

I turn around and fall asleep quickly. God, I was exhausted.

\---

I wake up feeling someone staring at my back. I instantly grab my stele and turn around, ready to fight. But there’s only Baz. Looking at me. With his pretty eyes. Fuck. I need to focus on the mission.

“Let’s go find that fucking Mage,” I tell Baz before he can say anything.

“The sun hasn’t set yet,” he replies.

“Oh. Right. I forgot,” I say. “So, what do we do in the meantime?”

“Tell me about my mother,” he says.

“Magnus Bane told us it was a warlock who sent the vampires.”

“Which warlock?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s it? That’s all the information you have?” Baz yells, he looks mad.

“Yes. That’s all  _ I _ know. But Magnus knows the whole story. So let’s fucking find them,” I say, angry. He always gets on my nerves. Plus, the sun’s already set.

We search for hours, but there’s still no trace of the Mage.

\---

The next day, I wake up to the smell of food. Wild cherries. Baz has collected them for me. I wonder when. And why.

“They’re not toxic,” he says. “You need to eat.”

“Thank you,” I say, shoving one in my mouth. “Don’t you have to… you know, hunt?” I ask him, with my mouth still full.

“Fuck, Snow, you’re such a mess. Eat, then talk.” He looks disgusted. I can’t help but imagine him sucking a doe dry. Not disgusting. Actually pretty appealing. Damn it. “I hunted last night.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“You never notice anything, do you?” He steps closer to me. Grey eyes locked on mine.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask him, confused.

“Why do you think I won’t talk to the rest of Shadowhunters?” The tip of his nose is almost touching mine. And he’s staring at my lips. I’ve never had anyone this close before.

“I don’t know, to irritate me?” I gulp, nervously. He's so close.

“Yes. To irritate you.” He casts an inscrutable glance on me, and then looks away. “Let’s go, it’s already dusk.”

Another night goes by and we still haven’t found any clue about the Mage’s location.

\---

The brush of fingers on my hair startles me awake. Someone is stroking my curls. Baz is. It can’t be. Am I dreaming?

I turn around and face him. The fire in his eyes is real. I would recognize it anywhere. I am not dreaming. He stops caressing my hair when he sees I’m awake.

“Simon…”

I grab his hand and put it back on my curls. Then, I reach for his face and kiss him. I don’t know what I’m thinking. I’m kissing a vampire. I’m kissing Baz. And he’s kissing me back.

We kiss for a long time. When we part, it’s already pitch black outside.

“Maybe we should go find your friends?” Am I hallucinating or is he blushing? Maybe those cherries were toxic after all.

“Yeah, we should,” I tell him. I take his hand as we go out.

We’ve been searching for a couple of hours when we see it. A hut. On fire.

Baz runs towards it.

“Wait, Baz!” I shout. “You’re flammable.”

But he doesn’t listen. I run after him.

When I get there, I see a figure sending fireballs to Baz’s direction. I don’t think it twice and stab them with my stele. The figure falls back on the floor. The Mage.

I catch Baz’s arm and pull him closer to me. We have to get out of here.

“Baz, let’s go back before you kill yourself.”

I take him into my arms and escort him out of this flaming hell.

\---

“Alec! Magnus! Where the fuck were you?” I say as we enter the apartment.

“Finland. We were invited to a birthday party,” Alec replies. “I left my phone in a public toilet in Southampton, at a stopover. Sorry, Simon. We came as soon as we heard from Izzy.”

“Typical Lightwood,” I smile at him. “It’s good to see you, anyway.”

“Bane,” Baz says.

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch,” Magnus replies waving his hand rhythmically.

“Who sent the vampires into my mother’s academy?” Baz asks him. “Which warlock was it?”

“The very one that set fire to that hut, dear.” We still don’t know why he did that. “Good thing that your boyfriend finished him off.”

Baz cringes at the word  _ boyfriend. _ I take his hand and squeeze it. His face softens.

“Really, a  _ vampire _ , Simon?” Alec asks me, half-smiling.

“A  _ warlock _ , Alec?” I retort.

“Yeah, we’re both pretty fucked up. Wait until my mother finds out. I hope she’ll go easier on you.” We smile in sympathy.

“Yeah, me too.”

\---

“I’m sorry that you can’t exact your revenge,” I tell Baz once we’re alone at his home. 

“You know he may be still alive, right?” he says, fingers laced with mine. “But it’s fine. I think I’ve found a new entertainment.” He cracks a smile.

“Oh, yeah?”

He steps forward and kisses me. A soft, tender kiss. I kiss him back. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking when I first kissed you,” I confess when we break the kiss. “But I’m glad I did.”

“You obviously weren’t,” he replies. “You never do. And  _ I  _ am glad for that,” he says kissing me again. I’m living a charmed life.

  
-FIN-


End file.
